DCX
by Historyman 14
Summary: The DC and X-Men worlds become one. Now, look and see a new era of action, adventure, and so much more.
1. Prolong

_The multiverse is forever infinite._

 _It has no Beginning. It has no Ending._

 _It has always been they. Here. All around us._

 _Each world is it own little universe, with many unique heroes and villains._

 _Each is interconnect in ways no one can imagine in any way. And sometimes...a world meets a another._

 _Sometimes it's one, or two people in a another world._

 _Sometimes it's just a gateway, or a portal._

 _Sometimes whole worlds become one, it's history, events and people merging to become new._

 _And a world like is is about to born._

 _Both worlds are worlds we are familiar with rather well._

 _One is a world of the Justice League, and many heroes and villains that calls it_

 _The other is very much like it, with it's X-Men and mutants._

 _However, something happen to both._

 _Villains from both heroes came together and then attack both worlds._

 _The heroes, after a few fights, came together as one and fought back. The battle was long, and hard, but the heroes came out with victory._

 _However, the fighting and crossing worlds has weaken both_ _universes. It seem to be the end._

 _Until..._

 _When the Woman call_ _Scarlet Witch, and the Man call Doctor Fate, in a last desperate act to save their universes, merging both worlds._

 _Well, only a part of the 'Marvel' world was able to merged, the part associated with the X-Men and mutants._

 _No matter, what done was done._

 _Very few truly remember what happen. How things use to be. And even they can not access thous memories._

 _But that was not important, at least not for now_

 _A whole new world was born, with it many heroes and villains._

 _Who knows what the dawn shall being?_

* * *

 **OOC: Hello, and welcome to 'DCX' When the DC world and X-Men worlds became one after both worlds was almost destroy. If you have any ideas, thoughts, or even request and OC's, please leave a review, or PM me them. Hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 05

**OOC: I do not own any characters in this. DC, and Marvel does. Hope you like. Please leave reviews, likes, and comments**

 **Earth 12.2. USA. Ruins of Metropolis. End of the Two Earths War.**

To say things was bad, that it was grime, would be one of the greatest, most powerful understatements in the history of the world. The skies was blood red, and fill with black smoke, almost blocking out the sun fully. The ground was cracked, and rip just about everywhere, the once great buildings was but burn out skeletons. The bodies of many lay on the ground, and ruin buildings. Hero. Villain. And the normal man, did lay dead. The wrecks of jeeps, tanks, and jet also lay on the ground, some still burning.

For one Shayera Hol, this is how things look like for a good while, but hopeful, but it would all come to a end, and everyone could start rebuilding. God, it seem to have been so long, and so many was gone. So much was lost. Like her wings. She had a hard time with these metal ones. They was base off that Archangel guy wings. Sure, they was more then useful, but...it was just not the sure. Damn Doom! Damn him from ripping her wings off. At least he was dead. That was the only real good thing that came out of that day.

As she looks over the wastelands that was Metropolis, someone came up to her. It was Wolverine in that yellow and black outfit, but it was all torn up, and rip. Not that he, or most anyone care at this point. "Birdly, time for the meeting." He said, smoking a Cuban cigar. "About time." She said, taking one more look to the wastelands before going with Wolverine to the meeting. "So...how Flash?" She ask. Wally was hit by a RPG from a Doom-bot that was being use by the Light, even after Doom's death. She, and some others had even cry a little over what happen. He was the _Flash._ He was all about running. "Him? Rubber band been working on some legs thing that would let the kid run after, but it been after the battle." He said, taking a smoke of the cigar. "And Kitty? She's back yet?" He answer first with a laugh. "Ah! You really think that girl would mess out on this? Course she's here." That was good. Kitty ever since the 'First Meetings' as some call it, had grow and become even stronger. Now just her own powers, but in hand to hand, and swordsmanship. If only that dragon thing, Lockheed was still alive to see her now.

The two enter the building. It use to be the Daily Planet, but now it acted as the HQ for the heroes. They was the Helicarrier, but it was getting ready for the attack from the other world on the Light base they. Many heroes was here. Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Fate, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Storm, Ghost Rider, Supergirl, Fire, Ice, Green Arrow, Cyborg, a few others, and...Batman. Well, he was still Batman, but a cyborg now. If he was not creepy before, he was not, with that white light eye thing, and the scars you could still see some of them even with the mask on. 'Your late." Said the Dark Knight to the two in a cold voice. "Does it look like i care?" Said Logan as he threw the bud of the cigar at the Bat, and took a seat at the map. The Bat, for his part, just turns away and goes to the head of the table. Just as the Hawk was goign to take a seat, when someone phase though a wall. It was a young woman. She had on a blackish outfit with two swords on her back, a handgun on her side, and the X of the X-Men on her jacket.

It was Kitty Pryde.

Shayera smile a little as Kitty hugs Logan, and the two talk. She turns and sees Hol. "Hey Shay!" She said as she walks over. "You look way better from the last time i saw you. How you holding up?" Hol had a breakdown right before Kitty had left on her mission. It happen a bit after her old wings got rip off. "Better, thanks for asking." As she move over for Kitty, Quicksilver ran over. "Pryde! Kitty! Good to see yo..." He was then taking by the neck and hit very hard in the face. "What did i say about getting lost?" She said coldly to Pietro. Pietro, in return, ran over back to his sister. Kitty turn back to Hol. "Sorry about him." To make a long story short, Kitty had become cold to most others, but Shayera, Logan, Ororo, and a few others. Mostly due to this war, and all the lives lost.

Before anything else could be said, Nick Fury came out. "All right, you heroes!" He yell at the group. "I'm going to say this once, and only once. We are going to hit the Light now, hit them hard, and hit them from both sides! Cap and the others are in the Marvel getting ready to beat that caveman, Savage back to the stone age! And we been sending old Apocalypse, and Darkseid packing! You all your parts, so i'm going to just give you the fine paint. Soldiers will be busy fighting the Light own armies. The Helicarrier is going to give you support, and once we get to the base, it will ram itself right into it, making you door. Once inside, you kill the big two, and whoever still live after this, can have free drinks. Now get going!" And with that, everyone made they way out and ready for action. Some would go on foot, others in cars, or helicopters, and some would just fly. Shayera pick to fly. Kitty and Logan got into a helicopter, and once everything was ready, took off.

The group flew over the wastelands, ready for anything. Ar first, all seem clam, but then, one of the humvee blew up. Damn! It was the Light Air Force, coming in face. The helicopters took marvelous as everyone open fire at the Light fighters. Shayera for her part, came in hot, dodging laser fire, and took a wing off one, and then the wings off the wingman. Both are sent to they deaths as one comes around and goes after her. She dodges and is about to come around when Wolverine jumps on it, killed the pilot, and fly the thing himself. That's Wolverine. The others was doing a good job too. Storm sent lighting blots and super wings at them, Fate and Scarlet sent eldritch blasts at the fighters. Fire and Ice with they elements. Ghost Rider with having a good time, blowing the fighters to bit with his shotgun. Soon enough, the massive base came into view, and the Helicarrier, which was now on fire, ram itself into. It blew it, causing a mushroom cloud and mass shockwaves, but it did the job. They was a hole to get into the base.

Everyone made a very mad run into the Apokolips/Ancient Egyptian looking base. Most made it, but a few did not. Steel stay behind, and took down over a few dozen Parademons before going down. The Creeper got careless and got turn to dust. Banshee was kill by fighter. The others was pray for the falling, but later. Time to end this.

The battle go worst and bloodier as the heroes fought to the central of the base. Ice is kill by Kanto, who is burn alive by a very piss off Fire. Daytripper falls. Ant-Men falls.

But at last, the heroes blew open the doors and found Darkseid looking at a map of the battle outside. He was a part of all this. The reason for all this. Although it was not him and Apocalypse that foundling the Light, it was them for who carry on the Light, and truly started the war. "Ah, at last, you come before me, like the foolish children you are. Victory is in my hands, if you can not see. I am the God of this world now. They is no reason to fight. I shall a...quick death, unlike Kal-El." Said Darkseid, very full of himself.

This only make the heroes even more piss off. How dare he! He dare he talks of Superman like that! Darkseid himself kill Superman at the start of the war. Supergirl was holding herself back the best she could. She did nto what to lose her other eye. The group was about to attack when Batman took a step forward, and pulls put a gun. "Radion Toxic. Deadly to New Gods, like you." Said the Dark Knight. Darksied had a look of worry on his face before it is replace with his normal one. "Little Man, you truly think one round can kill me?" ". It's the same one that kill Highfather. Let's try."

Batman fires the gun.

Darkseid use his Omega beams.

The round hits Darkseid right in his heart.

"Gotcha." Was all the Dark Knight of Gotham could say before his own life is ending.

The group can only watch as Batman is turn to dust, and Darkseid hits the ground in pain. Supergirl, Ghost Rider, and some others was about to 'teach Darkseid a lesson' but are stop by Hawkgirl, Kitty, and Logan. Let him suffer. "Fools! Thi...this can be...kill him!" He try to use his Omega beams, but can't. Radion Toxic was doing one hell of a job. Suddenly, before the drying New God, appears Apocalypse. He looks down at Darksied. "Help me, you foo..." Darkseid start to say, but head is when smash with Apocalypse boot. He looks up at the heroes, all really wanting to kill the First Mutant, and like right then and now. "I must thank you, humans and mutants." He said to the group. "You have save me the trouble of killing that foolish New God myself. And with you here, foolish mortals, my plans shall be truly realize. With your deaths, and Darkseid's, they is now no one that shall dare rise against me!" "Let hell!" Yell Wolverine, showing up his claws. "You really are a idiot, Apocalypse. We will, and can kill you." Said Shadowcat, swords out. "Do you not know who i am?! I am **Apocalypse!** All that rose to face me perish! You shall fair not different from the others." he said as the group dodges a blot of energy. Not from En Sabah Nur, but from his Horsemen! The Horsemen rush the heroes. And Hawkgirl face...

Wonder Woman.

Well, it was Wonder Woman, but Apocalypse got his hands on her, and turn her into War. Shayera faces her with her mace, Ghost Rider and Cyborge face Famine. Supergirl and Logan faces Death. Fire, Spider-man and Arrow face Pestilence. Everyone else fights Apocalypse. Shayera dodge her attacks the best she could, but is sent flying into a computer panel hard. War jumps up and is about to smash her fists into Hol head when Hol was able to recover and in stand uppercut War with the mace. War is sent into the ceiling, and is feather beat up by Shayera. War, however, takes Hawkgirl by the throat, and slams her into the ground, then picks her up then throws her into a catwalk. Hawkgirl is on her stomach when War comes up, gets out her sword, and is about to ran it though Hol with a thought to her wings, slice off War's head off. It rolls across the room as the body drops. Hawkgirl shed no tears for her now dead former friend.

The rest of the Horsemen are dealt with. Ghost Raider kills Famine with his chain. Kitty cuts Death's head off. Arrow is dead, but so is Pestilence. Only the thing really to be done is...

Cyborg is taking by the throat and said throat is crush by En Sabah Nur. The body is throw into Starman, and then forms a large cannon and kills Quicksilver. This enrage Wanda, and just send waves of waves of chaos magic at him. He stands his ground with shield, but is then sent into a wall. Smoke boom from where the hole was. "Was? He's gone like that?" Ask Nightcrawler as the group comes around the hole. Then they a giant hand comes out, and takes Wanda around the neck, and is pull in. Standing they is a giant Apocalypse. "Foolish mortals! I can not be harm!" He yells, but then, is shot in the back, letting go of Scarlet Witch, and turning to see who it is.

It's Cable!

"Where the hell you been, time jockey!" Yells Logan as he and the others attack En Sabah Nur. "Busy!" He yells as he jumps down from the catwalk he was on, and keep up the fire. Apocalypse throws Logan off him, breaks Kitty swords and sends her back. Supergirl use her heat vision to send him back a few steps, but when trying to uppercut him, get her arm crush, and then her head crush. Her bloody drops as firely chains rips around the First Mutant. "Take this!" Yells Ghost Rider, setting En Sabah Nur on fire. En Sabah Nur, for his part, just takes the chains, and then send Raider into Cable. Storm sends blots of lighting, and tornado winds at him, sending him flying a computer panel before getting his footing down. This gets her a bast from his canon This is when Hawkgirl flew to the top of the room, and just rams into Apocalypse with full force. The floor gives way, and the two are sent to the room below them. "I must admit! You have stronger then last time we fought, Chay-Ara, but it shall only delay your doom!" He yells as he opens fires at her with his canon. Her new wings blocks his shoots, and then she rush him again. En Sabah Nur was ready for this, and grab her by the arm, and starts to crush it, making her drop the mace. She yells in great pain, but has her wings slash his chest. He drops her, and she takes the mace in her other hand, and starts to go at him. She gets in some good blows before Apocalypse impales her in gut with a lance.

"Pity, you would have made a fine warrior in my services as War, but you fight in the foolish ideas of so call peace, and equality. Things such as thous who no place in the wrong of the strong!" He said as he kicks her across the floor, and then press down on her crest, breaking ribs as he does. "You and your heroes can not best me! You are no closer to destroying me then the Babylonians, or the Greeks, or the Romans!" He said, laughing as she cough up blood. "Fuck you! You lost, Apocalypse! The Light is finish. Doom...Luthor...Osborn...Brainiac, them, and all the others are dead, or ran off! You Horsemen are dead, this base has falling, and your pal Savage is most likely done for. You just too ...full of yourself to say you lost.." Said Shayera, even as she lost blood, and warmth from her body. "As always, you are a strong one till the end, but now, be ready to meet **oblivion**!" He yells as he powers up his cannon. But just then, a massive wave of energy came at him, and sent him into wall. A another bast hits him as he try's to get up, and again, and again, and again. Shayera turns her head, and see it's Fate, Storm, Wanda, Cable, and Ghost Rider all combing they powers into one attack, and it was working. " **Impossible!** I am **forever! You can not slay me!"** Yells Apocalypse as he try to shield himself from the bast, and makes his way to the group, who in turn give more, and more power to the attack.

Apocalypse body starts to fall apart. **"NO! This can not be! I can not..."** He said, only to his powers fail him, and collapse. Sue comes over to help Shayera up as the heroes come all around the falling mutant. "This...can not be..I am ...Apocalypse...surely this is but a dream.." He said. "Here, let me wake you up." Said Kitty as she plunge her broken shadows into Apocalypse, ending him for good. "He's dead? Bout time. Come on, let's get birdly here some aid, and then..." Started Logan, only to be cut off by a large, powerful boom. "Que diabos?! Is the base coming apart?" Yells Fire as the ground shock. "No, it's just as i fear. Everyone! To the Gateway room." Said Mister Fantastic. They all look at him, but did so.

The main Gateway between the two worlds was in a outside area. As they came out into the open, already the skies was ripping open, showing a blinding light, leading into pure oblivion. The ground rip open, also showing white oblivion. The Gateway itself was going crazy, opening and closing. "Reed Richards! What is happening!" Yells Storm. "The end, i fear. Due to all the fighting, and traveling between worlds, the materials that hold our worlds as one are now unable to hold together, and are now falling apart." he said in a rather easy way. "And you KNOWN about this the whole time!" Yells Wolverine. "Yes." At the world, Logan jumps on Fantastic, and try's to kill him. The others quickly pull the two apart. "So the hell we do now!? Any ideas, rubber band! Hmm! Got some, great, _Fantastic,_ idea! Do you!" Yells Logan. Reed just looks away, feeling very bad at himself for keeping this from everyone, even Sue. The group just look at each other. This was it. The end of both worlds. After everything, all the battles, lost, and pain, you think God would let them has this win, but no! It was all coming to a end.

 **"They may be a way."** Everyone turn and see it's Fate, and Wanda. "What...what's your idea, bellhead?" Said Shayera, trying to stay strong even with her injures, and the world really ending. **"I and** **Wanda** **have come up a way to save both our homes. We shall merge them as one, and set back time itself. Our worlds would be as one from the start of time itself. We shall no memory what so ever. A small piece to pay, if we are to do this."** The group looks at each other. What else did they had to lose? They would nto only save the worlds, but also everyone one that was kill in this war would come back. Superman. Batman. Wonder Woman. John. J'onn J'onzz. Cap. Human Torch. Professor X. Cyclops. Supergirl, and so many others.

"Do it."

Wanda travel back to her world to do the spell, as Fate started. He started to glow brighter, and brighter. **"By the powers of Order! I ask thy! Merge these worlds!** **Merge them as one! Let each other's history and past, cross over! As Fate demands! Let us all become one! So Fate demands! Let these lives and events be not undone, but let them be one! So FATE DEMANDS!"**

Everything starts to go golden/white as each hero body start to just disappear, and they minds and souls starts to fade, and go to be 'restarted' for a lack of better words. Then they a flash, and everyone had a last thought.

Shayera's was that she meet Logan, Kitty, and Storm again.

* * *

 **New World. Earth 12/16. USA. Midway City. 1980's.**

Shiera Sanders woke up with a headache, and it was bad. Had she drink too much the night before with her friends at some bar again? Well, they was no guy in her bed, and she did not small like a bar, so that was good. She got up, and made her way to her bathroom. She enters and look herself in the mirror. Although she had dark circles under her eyes, she was looking good for a collage girl in Midway. She starts to get some medicine for the headache when it took a turn for the worst. She drops the medicine as she falls to the ground in a pain. Her head felt it it was going to blow up! "Ah hell...make it stop!" She said to herself, and just like that, it did. "Ok...what did i do last night?" She ask her self. Her memory was fine, but they seem to be something...missing. Like something happen in her past she seem to not remember at all. Something really big, but it seem to be gone.

She really did not need this..thing this morning. She had stuff to do! Like her first class about ancient Egyptian myths. She took a 3 minute shower, ate a apple, got dress for the day, and was out the door. As she goes to her first class, she saw a a picture of a brown Kitty, and rather mean looking Wolverine. This cause her headache to come back for a second, but then goes away. She just signs, and just carry on.

* * *

 **Canadian Rockies. Near Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada.**

In the woods of the Canadian Rockies, they was a man. Well, right now he was very much less of a man, and more of a wild animal. A wild, feral animal. He was naked, but he been this way for a time now. He had claws in his hands. They was once born, but thanks to a project, and a little something call adamantium, they was now made of adamantium. It was also the reason why he was so mad, and feral.

He heard something. Talking. People. Humans. Two of them. He quickly heads to them. He hid behind some trees, and sees them. A man and a woman. They seem to be a bit young, and having a good time. Easy pray, in his eyes. He ready his claws and charge at the two, letting out a warcry. The male of the two saw him coming, and pulls out his rife, and fires at the wild man leaps into the air to kill the two. The rounds hits the feral man right in the heat, taking him down.

As his healing factor did it's work, James and Heather Hudson, newly marring, had no idea who, or what this...man was. After some talk, the two knew they can not just leave him here, so they pick him up, and take him back to the place they was staying at. A hour later, the man woke. "...ah.. My head...what...what the hell happen..." Suddenly, his claws pop out of his hands. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yells in horror at the sight of the claws.


	3. Chapter 1

**Earth 12/16. USA. Midway City. Midway Collage. 1986. Few months after restart.**

It started out as a normal day for Shiera Sanders. She got up, take a shower, eat something, got dress, listen to some music on the radio, and go to class. That was the way things was for her for the last year at Midway Collage. She would hang out with her friends, and talk. She would look up Egyptian stuff and myths. (She always had a thing for it.) and try to buy a pet bird. All and all, her life seem, if a little odd, normal life for a 19 year old girl name Shiera Sanders of Midway City, USA.

However, for the last few months, her normal, if odd, life, was getting more... strange. It started with the headaches. It seem whenever she look and heard about a something, like a kitty, a wolverine, large storms in Africa, a green lantern, and some other things, her head felt it like was getting beat with a jackhammer, and then goes away, just like that. She took the normal meds for that, and even saw a Doctor. The meds did not work, and the doc was not sure what was causing them. Next, was the new teacher in her Egyptology class. Guy was name Carter Hall. He was a Egyptologist from the Midway City Museum. He a name for finding some tombs going back to the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. Really cool stuff. However, he was...weird. Hall was always...so nice to her, too nice. Like, it was hard to really explain, but he was always soft talking to her, and gave her good grade, even when her papers was either late, or that get great. Hall also always seem to look at Shiera whenever she was going to her next class, or in the Egyptology class. It was a sort of look you only gave to someone you trust with your life, or care for deeply.

Well, for Shiera, it was creepy and would like it to stop, thank you very much. And to top it off, she was getting stronger. Like, all of a sudden stronger. Yes, she work out at the gym a few times, but now she could run like one of the guys on the track team, and even out do some them, lift people off they feet (Like that nosy freak who try to look under some of the other girls skirt, and sent him flying.) and just last week, she got hit by a car when crossing the street. Normal people? Broken bones, and a stay at the local hospital. Her? Noting more then a few bruise, and cuts.

So, yes. Her life was getting odd, and she did not have a clue on what to do about anything of it. Tell on Hall? Can't, she has no real proof on him, and no one, but her really notice his...thing...with her. And really, she did not feel he was a bad guy. Just having a possible obsession about her. Shiera and most everyone knew that led to bad stuff rather fast. So, her plan was to have a talk about her when classes are over for the day. Not the best of ideas? Maybe, but she was not some weak woman who needed stuff done for her everyday of the week, and she had these...powers. (For a lack of better words.) She could deal with him. What could go wrong? (Famous last words.)

It was late in the day, most students was either hanging out, heading back to they place, or heading out to downtown for whatever reason. She? Shiera was heading down to the archaeology wing. She stop at the door, and look though the widow. She saw Carter Hall at his desk, looking at some mace. OK, that was weird. Next to the desk was two large trunks. One looks to be open and had some stuff taking out of it. OK, even more weird. In the back of her mind, she was really getting a back feeling, and that she should go back. And yet, they was a another part, yelling to go in, and find out the truth. In the end, the letter won out, and Sanders found herself walking into the classroom. Carter looks up, and smiles at her as she walks up. (Creepy!) "Ah, Ms. Sanders, i was hoping you come back after class." He said in a calm way. Shiera was getting a feeling. Not a bad feeling pre-say, but a feeling. "Look, i'm not here for a social call, or anything like that. I'm here because i know you got something up for me, and to be frank, i am really don't like it. So tell the truth, or else, Hall." Said Shiera, who was surprise a bit herself. She was born a stubborn born red head, but even she knew it was bad news to talk bad to higher authority, like someone that could kick you out of collage.

Hall, for his part, did not seem bad, or anything like that. He actually seem happy hear her say thous words. "I was hoping you notice, and to tell the truth, i am sorry about the way i been acting around you, Shiera." He said. "OK...but why?" He just turns to his desk, and takes the mace. He hands it over to her. "Take it." Shiera eyes him and the Middle Ages weapon for a good long second, but she does takes it in her hand. It felt...nice, and...familiar. Like she weird this before, but when? Where? Now things was getting creepy. Hall notice this, and starts to walk to the old projector room the class room had. "Hey! Where you going?" She call to him as she enters the room, the widows was block out. Shiera was serious thinking about walking out, or maybe hit this guy over the head with the mace. This is when something large flew out of the projector room. It flew around the room before landing in front of the redhead. Said redhead was about to try to hit it when she realize who it was. It was _Carter_. And he was dress up as...well. He had on large, very real looking wings on his back, green and red pants, and a chest pieces with a Hawk in the middle of it. "Wh...what the hell? Are you a...mutant?" Shiera was able to say, taking a step back.. It made sense. She heard about mutants, and all the powers they had. Was Hall one of them?

Carter just laughs at that, and said. "Mutant? No, i'm something else. Something much more, and so are you." "OK, so where..." Wait, time out. What did the hell he mean by 'So are you?' If this day was not bad enough. Well, creepy would be better then bad. "What the hell do you mean by 'so am i?' I don't have big wings on my back." She said, Mace still in hand. "I was getting to that." Hall walks over to his desk and gets something, talking as he does. "The truth is, you and i are the reincarnations of Prince Khufu, and Princess Chay-Ara, Ancient Egyptian royalty who started a golden age for all of Egypt after we found a alien ship. However, we was both kill by the priest Hath-Set to the God, Set, and the Golden age ended. Since then, we have been reborn, time after time over thousands of years. This is our latest life so far. We are, and always will be meant together. " He said, full of truth in his voice.

"..."

"Shiera? I know this is a lot to take it, it was for me, but every word i said is the truth, and..." He was cut off by the redhead laughing, and laughing hard. "Oh my! This whole time i thought you going to kill me, or something like that. But really, you just some nut that's a mutant, or some high tech wings." Hall look hunt, but he could take it. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth. I know they a age different, but something happen after the last time we die. I am not sure myself, but it cause us to be born at different times. " "And memories? Why can't i remember anything about anything you said, and you did." She said, arm cross. "We never remember our past lives when we are born. It takes time, and artifacts to let us remember who we really are. For me, it was the very sword that kill us both in Ancient Egypt in a tomb near Memphis. It show me everything." Shiera just kept looking at him like he was a nut. Princess Chay-Ara? Reincarnation? Lovers forever? All this seem like something out of a old comic book from the 40's, like the Shadow, or the Spider. And yet...it..made sense. Something deep inside her was telling her that Hall...Carter really was telling the truth. That she was reborn a countless number of times. That...

Suddenly, they was a explosion that threw the two across the room. Hall was able to land on his feet, and the two look up, and saw what cause it. Standing before them, was mummies arm with swords, spears, and sickleswords. Hall rush at them, taking a sword, whine Shiera just got up, and look on. _"What...what the hell?! What is this?!"_ Her thoughts was cut short when one of the mummies got pass Hall, and attacks her with it's sword. She panics, and dodges it's attacks. She swings and gets the mummy in the head. Her attack cause the mummy head twist around. The mummy stops it attack, and fix's it head back. Now? She knew this was very, very real in every way it could be. The mummy roar at her, and charge at her again. It was right then that something fill into place in Shiera mind, like a lost puzzle piece, came into finding it's right place, and she swings again, but this time, with true skill, and power. The mummy head fly's off across the room. The others came at her, one arm with a spear, and a another with a sicklesword. The one with the sicklesword attack first. Shiera blocks it, and then dodges the one with the spear. The redhead acts first, garbing the spear with great force and shoves it int the head the it's wider. It falls at the sicklesword attacks her again. She courts it's attack, and then breaks it's head off with a blow to the neck, hard.

The rest of the mummies was beaten by Hall. He turns and see her handy work. "You could hold you on." He said as he started to walk to her. She then realize her own work, and almost drops the mace. 'W..what the hell did i just do?" She said, not believing she took down 3 undead mummies, even as they lay before her, really dead this time around. Carter is about to say something when a net is throw on him, and before he, or she could do anything about it, shocks him to the down. A net much like him is throw on Shiera, and she goes down. Even as electricity enters her body at high voltage, she is able to look up, and saw more mummies, but most importantly, was the one being lead in the room. He...it...had the head of some animal, like maybe a jackal, but it snout was like that of a aardvark. It had the body of a human. It had on a very lovey shendyt, a neck collar of bright colors, bracelets of blue and gold, and walk with a staff that looks to have the head much like his.

It was Set, the Egyptian God of storms, desert, chaos and war.

He smiles like that of a snake as he walks up to Carter net. "Long have i waiting for this day. Too long have i let that fool of a man, Hath-Set, fail and fail again. Too long have i let proxies try and try again, only to fall down like the failures they are. No, this time, i take action, and i be the winner." He said, he rams the staff into Carter, putting him to sleep. Set then walks up to the redhead as the mummies drag away Carter. "Chay-Ara, no matter the time, your face lights up even my heart. Pity you pick that fool, Khufu, of all people. Oh way, no use of crying in the Nile." Just then, they a great light, and Set calls out, and try's to do something. Shiera rubs her eyes and see she is in the middle of what look out a temple from Ancient Egypt. It was beautifully color, with tall columns that supported the roof. Hieroglyphics cover just about everything. They seem to talk the birth of the world, the many Gods, the past glory that was Ancient Egypt, and much more. Large and small statues of Ra, Isis, Thoth, Anubis, and other Gods. She looks around and saw two people. One had the head of a ibis with a scroll, and the other had the head of a jackal.

She screams.

"I told you should would scream first." Said the jackal man, Anubis, to the ibis headed man, Thoth. By now, the more rational part of Shiera's mind took over, and was having a bit of a breakdown. "Calm yourself, Chay-Ara. You are with friends." Said Thoth as Anubis goes up to her. She yells, swings and hits him up side the head and he goes down. "Ah! I always hated Nth metal!" He said as he pull himself up as Shiera took a step back. "Ok, i what answers! And i what them now! So far, i been told i'm some Princess from Egypt, my collage teacher is my life long lover and dress up like a bird, got attack my freaking mummies, and then a God! A freaking God! So i really, REALLY! Need to be told the truth right now, or i will..." She was yelling before the two Gods. They look at her, and at each other. Anubis then turns to shadows, and disappear. "What the h..." She starts to say, before he pops up behind her, grabbing her from behind. This gets him a another hit from the mace, but also lets Thoth puts his hand on her forehead. Before she had time to react, she is put to sleep.

* * *

 **Some hours later. In the dreams of** **Shiera Sanders.**

 _She walks up to the_ _balcony over looking Memphis. Her lover was looking out at the city, and the Nile, it's people going about they daily business. She comes up behind him, and wrap her arms around him, kissing him on his shoulder. "_ _Khufu, you are worry, why troubles you?" She ask him. When something felt off with her Prince, something needed to be done. "It is what the wizard said. A ship falling from the sky? Who would say such things? Nabu is not making sense, my love." He said to her. "You must not doubt him, Khufu. It may sound like the foolish words of a man with too much to drink, but i trust him. You must..." She was cut off by the sight of something falling from the sky. Even from afar, you could get a basic look at it. It seem to be golden looking bird with black smoke coming from it. It.._

* * *

Shiera open her eyes, and nearly jump out of the bed she was not. She first check if her cloths was still on. Yep, good they. She got up, and looks to see the God of Wisdom and God of the Dead looking at her. "Do you remember, Chay-Ara?" Ask Thoth. She thought for a second and said "Yes, but i only remembers parts and bits of...life, or past, or whatever i have in my head right now ." The bird headed man nodded. "I should have know. Set magic is stronger then what i first thought." He said, looking a a scroll. Anubis (With some red marks from the mace.) helps her out from bed. "You are..." He started, but was cut off by the redhead. "I know, i know, who i really am, and all that, but why are you, Anubis, and Set the hell here? And why the hell can't i remember that much?" She ask. "Forgive me, Chay-Ara, but not even i know what happen to you, or your love. What i know is this. Set, having become tire of his followers failures to destroy you both, took matters into his own hands. He came to Earth, breaking several age old rules, and after building a alliance with some mutants, sought you and Khufu out, and kill you both. He almost took your souls if not for Horus, and Sekhmet actions. The two sent that being of chaos back to his rightful place, but your souls was damage in the battle. I, Isis, Anubis, and Osiris did what we could, but your soul was much more damage. We had no choice, but have you reborn much later then your love. And now Set is at his old games once more." Said Thoth.

Shiera knew he was telling the truth, but then a mass headache hit her. Anubis helps her over to a chair and table. "So, what the hell now? I got to find Khu...i mean, Carter, and like right now." She said, in a annoying way. She could fight, just give her a sword, or mace, and she be good. "Hey, i understand, Chay-Ara, but we don't have a clue where that Set is, or what he's up too. Don't worry, i leave something left of him to beat." Said Anubis. He may be the God of the Dead, embalming, and funerals, but he could fight, and hold his own just as well as the others. You think the trip to the afterlife was easy? Without him, or Osiris, few souls would find they way. "Hey, i may have worship you, but this may fight, and only, my fight." She said, getting up to face him. 'Really? Your soul is not even complete! Set most likely have the best of undead warriors at his side, he would know by now we are helping you, and you think you can face him? This is foolish love at work." Shiera face goes red. 'Why you little.." "Enough!" The two look and saw it was Thoth. "We must not fight each other, not now, or even, but he is right, Chay-Ara. You must rest, while we find Set, and see what he is up too."

Shiera was about to yell at him so more, but knew what the God said was true. She did NOT what to die again so soon. "Do you at least know where Carter is?" She ask Thoth.

"Sadly no, but i may have found someone that shall help us. Tell me, have you heard of a man call...the Sandman?"


End file.
